cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Element
Category:Element Introduction Element was formed from the ashes of HeroesOfGaming in combination with former friends of the alliance. I. PREAMBLE We, the independent nations of Element hereby come together to create a balance of order and freedom. Through an efficient and balanced governing body, we pledge to increase our power and influence, while still remaining true to the freedoms each nation was founded upon. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership in the Element alliance is open to anyone on Planet Bob as long as they are not members or at war with members of an alliance. Element is primarily black team alliance and encourage members to switch to black team upon joining, but nations may be what ever color they like. B. Applications Applications of membership to Element will be either handled by the Minister of Internal Affairs or Triumvirateswho can accept or reject applications at their discretion. C. Expulsion Any member of Element may be expelled by a Triumvirate for reasons but not limited to: espionage, attacking a fellow Element member or Element ally, Membership in another alliance, Acting in a way that tarnishes Element's honor and reputation. III. Leadership A. Triumvirates The Triumvirates Consists of three members, who preside over the alliance. Their objective is to ensure the security of the alliance and prosperity of the alliance. The Triumvirates are also responsible for tending to elections and ensuring they are ran properly They are the head of the government and represent the alliance in international affairs.When a triumvirate chooses to retire they may choose a successor to supercede him with the consent of the other triumvirates, if the triumvirate does not select a successor the remaining triumvirates will nominate three members and setup a poll for the General Assembly to vote for the new triumvir. B. The Directory The Directory shall work as an executive branch of the government during peacetime, enforcing and upholding the law of the land. The Directory is a conglomerate of jobs, managed under one name. The Directory shall be responsible for basic management of the alliance, including, but not limited to, acceptance of new members, foreign affairs, recruitment and commerce. i. Governmental Positions in The Directory 1. Triumvirates: The Triumvirates are the head of the alliance's Government. They have the right to impeach Ministers and other officials. They are responsible for writing statements and announcements for submission to the Minister of Foreign Affairs, and hold lifelong terms. During wartime the Triumvirates are granted emergency powers and take the place of the Minister of War as the commander of Element's armies. 2. Minister of War: The Minister of War oversees and manages all attack plans, as well as providing for the defense of the alliance. The MoW must check wars declared by and on the alliance, organize attacks and prepare the alliance for attacks. Other duties of the MoW include but are not limited to: Organizing the armies of Element, Approving Tech Raids and attacks, appointing a Division commander to each Division, etc. 3. Minister of Foreign Affairs: The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for representing the alliance and making official statements from the government, as well as overseeing and managing diplomatic relations. The MoFA also negotiates peace in wartime. 4. Minister of Internal Affairs: The Minister of Internal Affairs manages and accepts/denies membership applications as well as keeping an updated roster of current members and overseeing the ministries of Compliance, Commerce and Communication. The MoIA is also responsible for passing propositions from the General assembly on to the Triumvirates and also responsible for the Recruitment and Education of new members. 5. Minister of Finance: The Minister of Finance is responsible for Organizing Aid/Growth programs within the alliance and the distribution of aid. The management of technology and trade circles also falls into the Ministers Jurisdiction. D. Deputies: Every Minister may appoint a Deputy to help them with their duties and workload. E General Assembly General Assembly is an aggregate of all accepted members of the alliance. Each member of the General Assembly gets one vote in cases of impeachments, elections, etc. IV. Impeachment A.Triumvirates: In the event of a vote to impeach a Triumvirate the Triumvirates will have no vote and will have no veto power. A majority of 4/5 of the General Assembly is required in order to impeach a Triumvirate. B.Ministers: Triumvirate may propose impeachment of a minister, which can be approved by a simple majority vote. C.Regular Members: See II.A V. Elections All Elections will be held on the first of each even numbered month which will run 96 hours. VI.War and other Military actions While Element is a Docile alliance it can and will to defend itself or for the advancement of the greater good. Therfore we establish these rules and guidelines. A. Tech Raids: Every nation of Element has the right to Tech Raid nations not affilliated to any alliance without the consent of anyone at their own risk. A nation does however need the consent of either a Triumvir, the MoW, or a Division Commander to tech raid a nation with an alliance affiliation no matter the size of the alliance, not doing so will make said nation considered a rogue and will not have the backing of the alliance if problems arise. B. Nuclear Weapons: While all nuclear capable nations have the right to own Nukes they must first let a Triumvir or the MoW know before purchasing any. Also Element condemns any First-Strike Nuclear Attacks. Any Element nation doing this will be expelled and earn themselves a spot on the Perm-Zi list. The only exception to this rule is in the case of Rogues where nations may lauch nukes first with the approval of 2 Triumvirs. VII. Amendments Any member of the alliance may suggest an amendment to the charter, and present it to the MoIA. The MoIA will then bring it to the Triumvirates where if approved the Triumvirates will set up a vote for the General Assembly that will run 72 hours if the majority of the General Assembly approves it will be accepted and adopted into the charter. Treaties This is an overview of all treaties held by the alliance. MADPS CG pwns Mushi Accords - PLUS The Brotherhood - OTS, PLUS, FS, LUA, Cosa Nostra MDP The Iodine Compact - UPN ODP M*A*S*H PIAT - M*A*S*H ToA tR ToA - tR PIAT ULN PIAT NAP Heroic Knights Treaty - ODK Cancelled Nameless Accords - Illuminati Other Category:Black team alliances